


Second star to the right

by Astra_Dark



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Not Beta Read, Stargazing, Wendy and Alfonse are so cute, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_Dark/pseuds/Astra_Dark
Summary: I wrote this little drabble for @_idokidoki on twitterHappy birthday, kat!! I hope you like the fic~(Sorry half of this is just dialogue, I'll fix it later)





	Second star to the right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble for @_idokidoki on twitter
> 
> Happy birthday, kat!! I hope you like the fic~
> 
> (Sorry half of this is just dialogue, I'll fix it later)

Wendy glanced up at the sky. Dusk had just settled in, it wouldn’t be long now before the first stars of the night would wink to life. She grabbed her rolled-up blanket and lantern and hurried on her way. Soon, she arrived at her favorite spot. a grassy hill a short distance away from The Order of Heroes castle’s garden, where the gentle scent of the camellia flowers could still reach her. She quickly smoothed out her blanket and plopped down on it. She laid back with her arms behind her head, awaiting the first specks of starlight to spark in the sky.

“What are you doing?” asked voice above her.

“Stargazing.” Wendy tipped her head back, looking upside down at Alfonse “Would you like to join me, my prince?”

...

“Do any of our stars mirror those of your world?” Alfonse asked.

Wendy tapped her chin in thought and scanned the sky. “There,” She pointed. “The second star on the right, do you see it?”

“Yes.”

“We call it Polaris or the north star.” She explained. “You can use it to navigate.”

A gust of early fall wind suddenly blew across the grassy hill, sending a shiver down Wendy’s spine. "Sorry," She said as she rubbed her hands down her arms. “It’s a bit colder than I thought it was going to be tonight.” She glanced back at the castle. “Maybe I should go get my coat…” 

Without a word, Alfonse shifted closer to her and draped his cape around her shoulders. “Does this help?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

A comfortable silence slipped over them as their eyes returned to the lights above them. It was a long moment before Wendy broke the silence. “You know,” She whispered. “I don’t really know that much about your stars,” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “Could you tell me more about them?”

Alfonse smiled at her. “Of course.”

Wendy tucked herself against his side as she listened to each constellation’s meaning and what gods and historical figures they represented. Soon, her eyes slipped closed and she found herself just listening to the calming sound of Alfonse’s voice.

...

Alfonse stopped midsentence. “...Wendy bird?

“Mhm?” She mumbled in response. 

“There is…” he paused as if thinking over his next words carefully. “There is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now.”

Wendy sat up straighter to look at him. “Yes, my prince?”

He leaned closer to her. “Wendy,” he whispered their faces mere inches apart. “I --”

“_Wendy!!!_” Yelled a voice behind them in the darkness.

They both jumped away from each other. Wendy snatched up her lantern and spun around to face the voice’s owner. “Wha--? Fae? What are you doing out here, you should be in bed!”

“We couldn’t sleep!” The little magenta-haired Manakete said as she bounded up to the circle of lantern light. “Could you come and tell us a story, Wendy, please? Please?” 

“We?” Asked Alfonse.

“Yeah!” Fae turned and called down into the garden. “Come on out. you guys!” 

Three shapes darted out of the garden on her command, two on foot and one gliding through the air beside them.

“Heya Wendy! Heya prince Alfonse!!” Called Kana as he reached them.

“Heya!” Kana echoed her voice as chipper as her counterpart’s.

Myrrh landed silently beside the two silver-haired dragons, wrapping her wings around herself to block out the chill. “Hello, you two.”

Wendy stood. “Why didn’t you ask Grima to read you a story?”

“We did but he said,” Kana began to mimic Grima’s voice. “Go bother someone else before I smite you all.”

Fae grabbed Wendy’s sleeve and tugged her arm in the direction of the castle. “So we decided to bother you so please, Wendy, tell us a story!”

“Hold one for a minute, okay,” Wendy told the little dragon and turned back to Alfonse. “You were trying to tell me something before, what was it?”

Alfonse gave her a smile. “Nothing that can’t wait a while longer to be said.” 

Fae impatiently pulled on Wendy’s sleeve again, dragging her attention back to the little dragons waiting for her answer. They all stared back at her with the same big, round eyes she could never resist.

“Okay, okay,” Wendy sighed affectionately. “But just one story and that’s it.”

“Yay! race you back to the castle!” the Kanas yelled as they bolted down the hill. Myrrh took the sky and passed them in three beats of her powerful wings. They both changed into their dragon forms midstride and charged after her.

Wendy called back to Alfonse one last time as Fae started pulling her down the hill. “I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

“Take all the time you need.”

…

Alfonse watched them until they all disappeared into the castle garden. He turned back to the stars. His eyes landed on Polaris, the star of Wendy’s homeworld and pressed a hand to his rapidly beating heart. He would tell Wendy his true feelings even if he had to wait forever, even if he had to wait for every star in the night sky to blick out one by one.


End file.
